Shizune Yamanōchi
Shizune Yamanōchi (Yamanōchi Shizune 山之内 シズネ) is a third year in the high school section of Gakuen Alice and a member of Hana Hime Den. She is also in the Technical Class (she is the representative of the technical class) and a Special Star student. Her nickname in the Hana Hime is Iris Flower or "Kakitsubata." Appearance Shizune wears her hair in a traditional hime cut hairstyle, which is appropriate, because she is a member of the Hana Hime and Hii-sama's right hand. She also wears glasses and is considered to be quite attractive, since she received many chocolates on Valentines Day. Her actual hair color is light brown and she has hazel eyes. However, in the anime during the closing ceremony of the Alice Festival, the animators mistakenly created two Shizune's. The one sitting with the Executive Committee had her hair changed to black while the one acting as the Technical Class representative is the same as her manga counterpart. Shizune wears the standard high school uniform. It consists of a beige tartan plaid skirt, a white shirt, a tie and a jacket with her Special Star attached to the opening of the jacket. Personality Shizune is a serious person much like Hotaru Imai. She is known to have a more fun side as she was one who got Hotaru into blackmailing and supplies her with a camera. Story In her first appearance she was shown alongside Sakurano and Subaru Imai helping Mikan Sakura find where the Alice Festival opening ceremony was going to be held at. She is shown in the Hana Hime Arc serving Hī-sama. It is revealed that Shizune was the one who gave a camera to Hotaru Imai and got her into the ways of blackmailing. She then explains to Hotaru that Hī-sama is not a 'freak', but a 'weirdo' and tells them about Hī-sama's role in the school. To Mikan she asks what is different about her, because back then Sakurano sensed something about her. Shizune later appears as Hī-sama laughs about Persona being affected by his own Alice. Like Subaru and Sakurano, she becomes a student teacher. Shizune uses her Sound Alice to make Class B obey her. At the Sports Festival, Shizune is on the White Team participating in the obstacle race and used her Sound Alice to get through the giant plant mountain. During Valentine's Day, Shizune was seen carrying many chocolates and commenting on how Sakurano seemed amused by Hotaru and Subaru. Shizune is with Hī-sama when Mikan and the group arrived at the Hana Hime Den. With Hayate Matsudaira's issue she says to Hī-sama that that he could be useful. Shizune notices something wrong with Hī-sama and asks her what is wrong with her, but receives no answer. Later, she is seen happy when Hī-sama appears to be getting better. Alice Shizune has a Sound Alice''Gakuen Alice Volume 14, Chapter 77, page 30. Her Alice allows her to control people by creating a sound. Shizune can't control Narumi, Misaki, or anyone from the school staff, because of difference in Alice control. Trivia *During the Borrowing Race of the Sports Festival, Shizune is confirmed to be a lesbian or at least bisexual. *Shizune is one of two confirmed homosexuals in the series. The other being Hi-sama. References Category:Alice Holder Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Sound Alice Category:Technical Department Category:Senior High Category:OB Category:Student Category:Specialist Training